Many applications for mobile devices (e.g., banking, collaboration, and social networking) transmit sensitive data. Known mobile platforms employ proxy interceptors to monitor, filter, and change data sent from mobile devices, but the proxy interceptors lack a security management system that provides users with sufficient control over the transmission of sensitive data.
ExFILD: A Tool for the Detection of Data Exfiltration Using Entropy and Encryption Characteristics of Network Traffic by Tyrell William Fawcett, 2010 teaches a tool that determines the sensitivity of outbound data and alerts users when sensitive data is exiting a system by using entropy characteristics of network traffic.